deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geekboy27/Duke Nukem vs Postal Dude
Duke Nukem, the alien slaying, womanizing, killer vs The Postal Dude who completes chores for his wife, and kills people in his free time, WHO IS DEADLIEST?!? Duke Nukem ' Duke is one of the toughest alien slayers out there. When he's not killing aliens, he tips strippers, and drinks booze. '''Weapons ' M1911jpg.jpg|M1911 Heckler.jpg|Heckler MP5 MM1.jpg|MM-i Grenade launcher Moss5001319224587.jpg|Mossberg shotgun Throwing Knives.jpg|Throwing Knives ' '''Melee: For melee, Duke brings uses his fists which can really pack a punch (litterally) Melee 2: Throwing knives: Just your average throwing knives, which can be thrown very far. Short Range: Duke uses the M1911 for his short range which fires 70m, and has low kickback. Mid Range: Duke uses his Mossberg shotgun which fires 12 gauge shells, and fires 40m. Long Range: Duke uses Dual Heckler MP5s for his machine guns. If two is to much, he can easily drop one and use one. Special: When Duke uses the big guns, he uses the Hawk grenade launcher. '''Postal Dude ' The Postal Dude lives in a trailer with his dog, Champ, and his wife (who is refered to as the bitch), whom forces him to do chores. While he completes these chores, he always finds a way to kill people. 'Weapons ' ' '''Melee 1: The shovel is what the Postal Dude uses. He can Jab and hit with it. Desert Eagle 2.jpg|Desert Eagle Shovel 2.jpg|Shovel police baton 2.jpg|Police Baton M16 .jpg|M16 Spas-12.jpg|Spas-12 Molotov.jpg|Molotov Cocktail Melee 2: For his other melee weapon, the postal dude uses a standard police baton. Short Range: For short range, the dude uses a desert eagle which can fire 50m with a big kickback. Mid Range: The dude uses a Spas-12 for his mid range. Fires 12 gauges, and 4 rounds at a time. Long Range: The dude uses an M16 Special: The dude uses a molotov cocktail and can be used as a trap. '''Weapon Edges ' Melee 1: The Dude gets the edge because the shovel does more damage than Duke's fists. And can knock a person's head off. 'EDGE: '''Postal Dude Melee 2: Duke gets this edge because the knives can be thrown and can cause more damage than the police baton]. '''EDGE: Duke ' Short Range: The M1911 gets the edge because it can fire better and longer. And has WAY less of a kickback than the dersert eagle. 'EDGE: Duke ' Mid Range: Duke gets the edge because the Mossberg does more damage. 'EDGE: Duke ' Long Range: I say the Dude gets the edge because the M16 does more damage. 'Edge: Postal Dude ' Special: I say the Grenade launcher wi ns because it does more damage adn devestation. 'Edge: Duke ' 'X-Factors ' Strength: Duke is much stronger than the dude. His arms can tell. 'Edge: Duke ' Creativity: The dude gets this because he can improvise with his weapons. Such as combing a cat with a shotgun. 'Edge: Postal Dude ' Experience: Duke gets this because he has faced aliens and many other things. 'Edge: Duke ' Agility: The Dude can move much faster than Duke. 'Edge: Postal Dude ' '''Battle The Postal Dude is out in Paradie City. He is looking at the list his wife gave him for the day. "Let's see, pick up some milk, pickup the mail..." The Postal Dude read the list with a sound of anoyance in his voice. He gets to the area where the Lucky Ganesh is and he sees a musclear man flexing next to the club. Postal Dude walks next to him and the Duke spits at his shoe. The Duke grins. "Oh sorry man, thought that you were one of the monkey cleaners." The Due, clearly annoyed retorts "If I am the monkey cleaner, does that make you one of those fucking nasty gimps?" "Oh you will regret you said that!" The Duke yells. He then pulls out to Heckler MP5s. The Dude runs and takes cover. "Show me your face!" The Duke yells. Postal Dude pulls out an M16 and returns fire. He manages to hit Duke a few times in his legs. "Ah Fuck!" Duke yells in pain. Duke realises he lost all of his ammo. He then pulls out his MossBerg. Postal Dude also ditches his M16 and pulls out his Spas-12. Duke fires and blows a chunk out of the Postal Dudes cover. Postal Dude runs into the store and takes cover. "Move!" Postal Dude says as he shoves people aside. Duke hits Postal Dude, but it was not close enough to be lethal, but still the Postal Dude howls in pain. He falls over and sees a cat walk next to him. He picks the cat yp and shoves the cat on the barrel of his shotgun. Duke looks at the gun, obviously confused. "What the hell?" Postal Dude fires the cat at him which hits Duke in the face. The cat begins to claw in an enraged matter. Ammo from the shotgun also hit Duke in his gut. Duke grabs the cat and tosses him away. They both drop their shotguns and pulls out their pistols. At this point, every civilan taking cover, has began to retreat. This makes shooting eachtohter harder. Duke fires rapidly, and manages to his Postal Dude three times. Postal Dude fires back, but hits a civilian in the process. Duke drops his pistol and uses his fists. "Time to get up and personal!" Duke punches Postal Dude in the face multiple times. Blood flies off Postal Dudes face. But he pulls out a police Baton and whacks duke with it. Duke is thown off guard and postal dude pulls out his shovel. And whacks duke very hard which makes duke hit the floor hard. "Way to be a dick buddy." Says Postal Dude as he limps to the milk and goes to check it out. But Duke stands up and pulls out his grenade launcher. Postal Dude retreats and tosses a molatov. It only gives Duke a slight burn. Duke fires the grenade sends the Postal Dude flying over several shelves. Duke walks over to an injured Postal Dude who was hit close by the grenade and got shrapnel lodged into him. Duke flips The Dude onto his back, who grinds his teeth in pain. Duke crouches next to him. "You know, for a monkey cleaner, you do fight well." Duke grins. "And just because I'm nice, I'll take you to the hospital." Duke takes Postal Dudes arm and helps him to the hospital. "So what made you think of using fucking molotovs?" Duke asked in confuson. "Their effective. And can be used for a trap." The Dude responds. "Bullshit" "And also, Spas-12s are for pussies" 'Winner: Duke Nukem ' 'Experts Opinon ' Duke has faced far worse than PD, and his weapons were far more reliable and battle trustowrther. Category:Blog posts